The Last Great Alliance
by Scarlett Jane Ruth
Summary: A story that starts out like no other


The Beginning....  
Chapter one.

It all was a blur, Sam had no memory of anything, but who she was, and where she lived. Sam knew something was up when 2 trucks came up to the house with 4 four wheelers. "Sam?" she heard, and then she knew who that was it was her boyfriend Tyler. "Tyler!" she ran to him, and held like if she let got she will lose him. "Tyler did you find her?" another voice that she knew, "Ray?! is that you" she cried. "Sam! I am here sis" and then there was her sister in law "Athena are you there too?" she called, "Yes and you sound oh so happy to see us". Tyler took her hand and walked back toward the house with her at his side. "Sam, we are going 4 wheeling if you want to come?" he said as if he needed her to go. "Tyler I wouldn't miss it for the world" She said. Tyler smiled knowing all to well she would do anything to make him happy even if it was a trap. They set off for the woods about 45 minutes away.

"Tyler, what do you have planned?" she asked, Tyler taken off guard by the question said "Nothing why do you ask?" Sam surprised at how Tyler said it, said "No reason" Tyler put the truck in park. Sam got out before everyone else did, she was unsure of why the came here, Tyler pulled Ray aside and told him "remember the plan, you go south to the lake, and Sam and I head for the old oak, and then the rest is up to her." Ray nodded for Tyler was trying to get Sam's memory back, for they all needed her to remember. "Tyler, what was that for?" Sam asked for she saw Tyler pull Ray aside. "We just have a few last minute things we needed to clear up" Ray and Athena had already unloaded and started off into the woods. "Tyler where are they going?" Sam now more unsure of her decision to come, "they are going to meet us at the lake after I take you to the old oak so that we may carve our names into it" Sam getting nervous "No!, I am walking home." Tyler surprised at Sam's defiance said "Can I at least drop you off at the house?" Sam stormed off to the main drag not knowing where she was or why Tyler took her there. All of a sudden she could hear voices but couldn't speak, and couldn't move, she opened her eyes to see that she was laying on the ground. She screamed in pain for that was all she could do, then everything went black and there were new voices she did not know, then the voices faded.

Chapter 2 New Friends

Sam could hear voices yet agian the same as the ones she heard that day, she opened her eyes to find herself staring at a man. She paniced, she started to scream but couldnt, she counldnt even sallow, The man said "Its okay just stay calm, your safe now and thats all that matters" His voice so sweet and soft, she looked around to find she in a house, confursed she reach for the kind mans arm and tugged lightly on his sleeve the best she could, he looked at her and smiled, Sam relaxed and then she was able to sallow again, she coughed, she felt a cold hand helping her to sit upright. "What is your name kind sir?" she said the best she could, he looked at her and said "Carlisle Cullen, and yours?" Sam puzzled about how she got here, looked around. "My name is Sammantha Ruth, but you can call me Sam" she said without making eye contact. Sam looked at her arm and noticed that there was an I.V tube connected to her, she went to pull it out and then another man maybe Sam's age slapped her hand, "Dont think about it, understand" his voice as smooth as velvet and just as soft, Sam nodded. "Carlisle, is this your house?" Sam said trying not to pay attention to the new man standing there. "Edward leave," and then the man left just like that, confused alittle, Sam shoke her head, as if she was trying to wake herself up. "Sammantha, yes this is indead my house" he said "you are very lucky that you are alive" Sam's eyes grew bigger. "what posesed you to walk down that road alone?" he said not looking at her as if he was an angry father. "My friend had taken me and some others to this clearing out by the lake" she wiped a tear from her face before Carlisle could see. "And something wasn't right so I told him no and said I am walking home, he tried to stop me but I wouldnt listen." Carlisle aproched her and took her in to his arms and held her there. Sam found comfort in his hug, she winced and started coughing, Carlisle let go only to fin that there was more damage from her attack.

Sam covered her mouth and cough some more, and started shaking, when she saw the blood on her hands. Her eyes filled with tears for she should have listen to Tyler, Sam looked for Carlisle only to see that he was not there, but Edward was, looking almost amused with her pain he said "why so sad? your not going to die or anything, you just need to stay calm." he aproached her, just then a new man came in. "Edward, dad wants you." her turned to face this man "Jasper you stay here with her, and no funny buissness, okay?" Jasper being amused by what Edward said, "fine" sounding almost mad, he leaned against the wall furthest from Sam. The door opened and light up when she saw both Tyler and Carlisle, then everything started fading, Sam fell back agianst the bed she had been sitting on. she could the footstep of the scarmbling to her side, she heard Carlisle say "I am truely sorry for this Sammantha" and then all other noises faded, she felt a terrible burning starting at her neck and running through her body. She started screaming and she went to move, and someone or something was holding her down. The burning intenseified, and she could no longer hear anything, it was quit, and that scared her more then any pain she was indoaring.

Chapter 3 The worest is yet to come


End file.
